FlameClan and SplashClan: Warriors of Lust (ACCEPTING OCs)
by Melon the Warrior
Summary: Scorchstar is the leader of FlameClan, a Clan where vicious mating is adored and kits are taught the ways by their parents. Waterstar is the leader of SplashClan, a Clan where gentle love-making is encouraged and apprentices learn it from their mentors. They both lead Clans who worship sex and pray to LustClan, Clan of their ansestors. What is bound to happen?
1. FlameClan and SplashClan

**FlameClan**

Leader: Scorchstar (ginger tom with musky copper eyes)

Deputy: Lightningfur (pale gray tom with white paws)

Medicine Cat: Leafstorm (brown tabby tom covered in white dapples)

Warriors:

Grayheart (pale gray queen with an extremely tight core)

Palestripe (white queen with blue eyes. deaf in one ear)

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Apprentices:

OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Queens:

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Elders:

Emberwind (pale ginger she-cat who loves rough toms)

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

 **SplashClan**

Leader: Waterstar (pale gray queen with watery blue eyes)

Deputy: (OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Medicine Cat:OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Warriors:

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Apprentices:

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

Queens:

(OPEN SEE APPLICATION FORM)

 **Alright, so this story is going to be a lemon/smut based story, so go ahead and fill out this form via review, cats will be added to the alliegences as they are submitted:**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Rank:  
Clan:  
Gender:  
Sexuality:  
Appearance: (describe pelt, eyes, cock/core size, etc.)  
Personality: (are they shy, do they like sex, one-night stands, etc.)  
Family: (Mates, kits, mother, father, littermates)  
Backstory: (How parents/littermates died, big events or battles, how they met friends or mate)  
Other: (Fears, diseases, conditions, etc.)  
-=+=-**

 **Name: Scorchstar  
Age: 63 moons  
Rank: Leader  
Clan: FlameClan  
Gender: Male  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Appearance: A pale ginger tom with black streaks down his flanks. Has a white under-belly complete with a long but thin cock covered in a white fuzz and huge barbs. His tail has darker dapples on it, with a white tip, and his paws are full black except for the back left one which has a ginger spot.  
Personality: He is a rambuctious tom, despite his age and loves to mate she-cats and toms alike. He is an expert at pleasuring, with his long narrow tongue and expert paws. He often orginizes mating parties and encourges mating amongst the kits and apprentices. He only mates with warriors, but he will pleasure kits and apprentices if they wish. He hates any sort of rape.  
Family: Emberwind (mother), Palestripe (sister), Grayheart (brother)  
Backstory: He was born in a small litter of three, with Palekit and Graykit. He mated with his littermates to relieve sexual frusteration until he became an apprentice, when he found Birdpaw, a pretty tabby who was always willing to mate. Unfortuantly, the day he recieved his warrior name, she died with his kits. After that, he has vowed to never take a mate but is the possible father of many kits.  
Other: His warrior name was Scorchstreak, and he has a fear of attachment.**

 **Submit away!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for your OCs! We got a total of nine reviews, many of which included multiple cats. Sorry if your cat doesn't appear for bit, I am still sorting through characters and whatnot. So, without further ado, let us begin the story -Melon**

»«» **FlameClan** «»«

A pretty white queen slipped between the shadows, avoiding a pair of lust driven apprentices who were running their cores together. She was a bisexual cat, so the sight was a little pleasuring, but the queen felt a little embarrassed watching.

Tail covering her own leaking hole, the white warrior made her way to the border between SplashClan and FlameClan. When she arrived, she was glad to see her familiar tom waiting for her. "Grasswind," she purred, lifting her tail so her familiar sweet heat scent wafted up the FlameClan tom's nose.

"Palestripe," he replied in an equally bright tone. "So you did come- no pun intended of course." Grasswind smirked, his hazel eyes sharp. Palestripe shivered with anticipation.

She nodded, her back legs soaking with wetness. With no words, she turned and displayed her marvelously tight core to the huge tom and waited.

The brown tom mounted her, gripping her scruff between his pearly white teeth. She groaned something hard probed her pussy as Graswind tried to find her sweet, pleasure-giving hole. He then thrusted his long cock inbetween her folds, earning a plethora of moans. "Ow," Palestripe screamed as he ripped his member out, giving her poor walls thick laces of scratches as his giant barbs ripped against hers. Grasswind only gripped her scruff tighter and pushed in again, mauvering his hips so that he hit a different point in her.

 _Why is it always the same? Why can I get used to it?_ Palestripe whimpered involuntarily as his long member pushed it to kiss her womb, then ripping out with more scratches forming on her insides. Grasswind was moaning with lust as her walls gripped around him, giving him something for his heated, pulsing cock to rub against.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she screeched as he pulled out, ripping her core apart. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

A while later, she woke up next to a sleeping Grasswind. His underside- not to mention hers- was covered in a sticky white layer of cum. Sighing, the pretty queen leaned over to clean her mate.

»«» **FlameClan** «»«

Lionfoot made his way into the warriors den, his vibrant blue eyes tired from a normal day of catching glimpses of cores and an awkwardly silent masturbation session in the forest. He settled in his tiny moss nest, missing the feeling of Lilywhisker's soft fur beside him.

Lilywhisker, his beloved mate, was carrying his kits and could not mated. The medicine cat had warned him of this and instructed that even a blow-job was forbidden while she had his precious kin inside of her. Sometimes, when Lilywhisker asked, Lionfoot could please her as long as he was gentle, but mating and her giving him pleasure were not allowed. He could hardly wait to see his kits, and not just because he wanted to fuck her. Lilywhisker was a beautiful cat, and Lionfoot was sure that their kits who took after he would be amazing. Lionfoot couldn't wait to be a father.

But, being horny was being horny, and as Lionfoot settled amongst the other cats, he could feel his erection poking out of this sheath. A few heat scents swirled around the den as a breeze blew through.

Feeling uncomfortable, the handsome gold tom made his way out of the den mumbling something about the dirt place. Nobody responded, but the FlameClan tom still continued out of the small den. He trudged out of camp through some holly bushes and found himself a little clearing.

Lionfoot flopped onto his back, erection stretching out a little more as he thought of Heatherwhisp', beautiful legs. He envisioned her tight core, where the golden tom knew every corner, every spot that made her squeal. His paw moved to his cock, feeling the thin golden layer of fuzz that covered up his short barbs. Lionfoot thought of his mate's dripping core and swinging hips, and he started to breath faster, heart threatening to pound through his chest.

The handsome tom recalled mounting his beautiful mate and whispering tales of love and unstructured verses. He thought of grabbing scruff, warning her, and pushing his giant cock into her little core. Of urging her to thrust back, of her wails of pleasure, of her hips banging against his in a forever messege of lust and love. Lionfoot's erection was at its tallest as his paws rubbed against it, pulsing with heat, veins showing brightly.

He hissed under his breath as he gave a final thrust into his circle of paws. A white liquid exploded out of the tip, covering his handsome gold pelt and the ground around him.

Then, the bushes rustled, and Lionfoot turned his head in surprise.

»«» **SplashClan** «»«

Rainkit had gotten out of camp again.

She hated being confined by the huge walls of dirt, of the cats who carried strange smells. She missed being able to run free, wind rushing through her silver tabby pelt. She disliked the soft moans and groans that drifted through the nursery walls at night. Rainkit hated the other kits, who pounced on each other and played a game with a soft-feeling ball. Of the medicine cat who fussed over her blind blue eyes.

But, she was free now, and quite terrified as she listened to Lionclaw, a black and white tom, doing something to Fawnfur, a pretty she-cat who was moaning with something that wasn't pain. Rainkit watched, wondering if she should go help. When the brown warrior screamed very loudly, the former rogue kit leaped into the scene, her tint claws unsheathed and her little teeth beared. Rainkit had pounced on a leaf, not the warriors, and they didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Lionclawmewed dubiously. He was still doing something with the moaning queen, who was pushing her lithe body against his. "Hi Rainkit." Slowly, the handsome tom took a paw and pushed Rainkit away and went back to thrusting against the queen.

They both let out huge moans and then separated, a dripping sound and a sweet scent coming from both cats. "Thanks for helping me with my heat," Fawnfur purred, wrapping her tail around something sticking out of the underside of Lionclaw.

"You're welcome," he dismissed, flicking her tail away. Fawnfur padded away and he tuned to Rainkit, who looked terrified.

Rainkit imagined his eyes sparkling with evil as he leaned close to her, his stinky breath wafting through her muzzle. "Hello, Rainkit. I'm sure you are wondering what Fawnfur and I were doing." She timidly nodded. "We were doing something called mating. It is a practice that bonds to cats together, or makes them love each other. Also, it helps relieve the pain and stress of the she-cats in _heat_ , which is why I was helping out Fawnfur."

"Can I try it?" Rainkit asked excitedly, fear forgotten. Maybe the kits in the nursery would appreciate her more if she taught them this _mating_ thing. She looked up at the tom, blind eyes wide and begging. She whimpered a little, for effect.

Lionclaw purred. "Alright, alright," he answered. "But, I won't mate you- you're too young. I'll just show you a few . . . tricks." He had her lay down on her back, and then spread her little legs out. Rainkit moved her paw to a hole on her belly, slipperly with wetness. _Is that what was dripping from Fawnfur and Lionclaw?_ Lionclaw continued. "This is your core," he explained, touching it with a claw. She squealed at the new feeling, barely keeping back from thrusting her hips up.

"All she-cats have a core." He guided her paw to a a pink shaft hanging from where her core was, except on Lionclaw's underbelly. "This is a cock, it goes inside the core. All toms have cocks." Lionclaw's was _massive_ at almost the length of her paw. It felt quite thin though, but she still couldn't imagine it going in her little core.

"That looks like it would hurt," Rainkit mewed supiciously, feeling the sharp barbs that stuck of from its shaft. They scratched her pad a bit.

"It does," Lionclaw answered honsetly. "But it will feel good afterwards." She squealed again as he pushed a paw into her core, pressing hard against her tight walls. Rainkit liked this new feeling.

 **That's it for now, but expect an update within a week! Remember, for the guests who submit cats and come back, make sure to choose a name that will show me who you are so you can help me with your characters. I hope you liked this trio of lemons- don't worry, the bottom two will soon be finished, and as always, thanks for reading 3 -Melon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the support- it's shocking see that many reviews when you have a small account. I hope you still enjoy this chapter, so without further ado, let's begin! Also, sorry for the variance in quality as I wrote these all at different times. -Melon**

»«» **FlameClan** «»«

Sakurapaw padded out of the apprentice den, her back legs wet from a sexy dream. Her brother Koipaw had been grinding on her mid-night, and she was now as horny as hell. "Moonpaw!" she called, delighted to see the gay cat.

The pretty apprentice looked up from grooming her fur. "Oh. Hi, Sakurapaw. What's up?" Her mew was shaky.

She got an idea and brushed her white fur against the black apprentice's soft pelt, purring. "I had a dream . . . about you."

Moonpaw was flushing under her fur, nose growing red and pelt hot. "R-really? Dis you beat me in battle training," she asked nervously.

Sakurapaw purred louder and shook her head. "No. I- I made love to you." She looked into her best friend's blue eyes, noting the beautiful violet streaks visible with the morning light.

Moonpaw looked angry and ran off, a slight whimper coming from her throat. Sakurapaw hung her head low and ran into the apprentice den. Her brother Koipaw was awake and being ridden by Robinpaw, a pretty apprentice of FlameClan. "Hi," she mumbled, laying in her nest.

Robinpaw waved a paw at her as her, moaning, as she dropped her tight core back down onto Koipaw erection.

"Here, sis, climb on my face. I'll relieve that tension," Koipaw offered with a wry expression. She gratefully padded over to him, settling so her core was on her brother's face. His muzzle penetrated her as Sakurapaw licked Robinpaw's muzzle, loving the moans that she emitted when she dropped onto Koipaw.

Sakurapaw gasped as her brother's thick muzzle stayed inside her core, stretching ans pleasuring her. His tongue tickled her g-spot, and the pretty apprentice could already feel arousal building in her walls. She beamed down at him as she rose and fell down on his thick muzzle, his face wet with her juices.

With a loud groan, cum splashed out of her core and onto the tom's face. She climbed off, feeling relieved and contented. The pair continued to fuck, Robinpaw's eyes wide and pained as she rode Koipaw's huge cock. The pretty apprentice curled up in her nest and closed her eyes, hiding from the rest of the world.

»«» **FlameClan** «»«

Acorntail yawned as he padded across the clearing, his sparkling blue eyes dull with sleep. He sat down in a mildly secluded corner, his normally russet and glossy pelt ruffled and spotted with clumps of moss. He leaned down to groom it, pink tongue rasping over the thick strands of fur and cleaning out moss. He spat out a wad of the green stuff and continued cleaning himself.

"Morning," a heather gray she-cat with playful, amber eyes meowed, sitting down next to him. He remembered attending her ceremony- Cindercloud was her name. Acorntail nodded a pleasant greeting and gave his back fur a final swipe.

He rose his head and gazed tiredly at her. "Hello Cindercloud. Glad to see you up and about after that cold you had last week," the tom mewed, blue eyes flashing.

She dipped her head far enough that her whiskers brushed his flank. "Those herbs really did help," the young warrior replied. "I feel like a new cat!" Acorntail could of sworn he detected a hint of something else in her sparkling amber eyes, but he pushed it away as a mild fever or something like that.

"I heard you were with Scorchstar a couple nights ago. Did you get your nose into trouble or perhaps . . . somewhere else," the russet tom purred, giving her a suggestive glance. He could feel heat coming off of her in waves, as in embarrassment. "Don't be shy about it! Scorchstar has a great cock, so I've heard."

'Don't mind that," Cindercloud purred, regaining her confidence and swiping her tail against his sheath. He felt his cock peek out, barbs sharp and ready to rip the walls of some innocent cat's walls. Acorntail glanced around the camp- there was nobody lingering around except a young apprentice named Pantherpaw, who didn't seem interested. So he purred back and let her fluffy tail circle around his ever-growing member and starting moving up and down.

He felt a shudder of pleasure wave through him as her bushy tail stroked the side of his cock, causing that annoying vein to buldge out and pulse with heat. The young warrior was about half his age, but Acorntail had 'played' with the kits before so he didn't care. A breeze blew the scent of her glistening core right into the russet tom's nostrils, so he turned with her tail still around his cock and plunged a paw into Cindercloud's tight core.

She gasped loudly, her tail still stroking steadily, as Acorntail pulled the paw out, raking her walls with a claw. He removed his now soaking paw and instead caressed her with his tongue, loving the taste of her sweet juices. The warrior's tongue pressed against the swollen marks from his claw, soothing the stinging pain that was bound to be scorching her insides.

Cindercloud pulled away and winked at him, amber eyes feverish with heat. He laid on his back at her pushing paw as the heather gray warrior climbed upon his pulsing member, teasing it slightly with the rim of her core. Acorntail moaned as she dropped onto him, his balls slapping against her. In the corner, Pantherpaw had turned to watch with wide eyes. He beckoned the apprentice with his tail, who scampering over looking aroused.

Acorntail continued to be ridden by Cindercloud as Pantherpaw approached the fucking pair and hesitantly let his dangling cock hang in from of the brown tom's muzzle. He didn't know the black apprentice to be gay, but a hole is a hole.

Cindercloud's tight walls pulsed around him as Acorntail took Pantherpaw into his mouth. He panted slightly around the young tom's fairly sized cock, loving the taste of pre-cum as it dripped off. He felt his own cock grow heavy and thick as white hot seed coursed through his veins, exploding into the collapsed queen on top of him.

Pantherpaw soon released into Acorntail's mouth, eyes wild with lust. "Thanks," all the cats chimed before separating to their duties.

»«» **SplashClan** «»«

Honeywing gasped as her paw slickly moved in and out of her core, pressing against her g-spot and giving her extreme pleasure. She rode her orgasm with one paw still inside. After cleaning up, she stood and began her way back to camp.

Loud moans filled her ears as she passed a clearing where Hazelnut, the deputy, was grinding her hot pussy against Sunfull's pulsing member- barbs visible from where she stood. The pretty warrior enjoyed their pleasure for a moment before padding into camp, where there were even more fucking cats for her green eyes to feast on.

Angelheart was riding two toms at once and licking another's thick cock. The toms were an elder called Shallowpool, an apprentice named Graypaw, and Shellclaw, who also had a paw stuck in his mate's core. Honeywing decided to get a short burst of pleasure as she started by pressing her muzzle against Graypaw's erection. The young tom pulled away from Angelheart at her touch and began moaning loudly as she gently licked his shaft. Pre-cum rolled down the sides in a thick stream, tasting salty with satisfyingly sweet.

She let go of the young tom's cock and wiggled her hips toward him, surprised when he plunged into her tailhole. Even so as his small barbs raked against her walls, Honeywing enjoyed the pleasuring as she watched Shallowpool explode in Angelheart's ass, cum dripping out and forming a pool under his paws.

Her core was dripping wet when another cock pierced into her- Cloudstreak. The handsome tom had wriggled under Graypaw and had begun to push his slightly small member into her core. With both holes filled and the pleasure doubled, Honeywing found herself with cum dripping down her legs and eyes rolling into her head.

A while later, she awoke to her core being pounded into by the elder Shallowpool. He was one of the biggest in SplashClan, so its safe to say her core was throbbing as he thrusted into it. Honeywing found another cock dangling in front of her face, and she grasped it to see it belonged to Braveclaw. She felt Shallowpool cum deep inside her womb befroe pulling out and hobbling away.

After the tom blew in her maw, Honeywing limped into the warrior's den covered in cum. She would sleep the night away.

 **Oh my StarClan, I'm so sorry for not updating! I've been super busy getting ready for high school, so updates will slow a bit. Anyways, I hope your cat as appeared in one of the chapters so far- I tried to include everyone. And again, sorry for the first and last ones being short- I've been busy, again. I love you all! -Melon**


End file.
